Why Me?
by Saori The Wind Goddess
Summary: [ON HIATUS]AU: Francoise's life has been turned upside down. Will she be able to fix it or will it destroy her life, and everything else including her soul.
1. Chapter 1

Why Me?

Hi!! This is my newest fic and it is an A/U fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter and make me very happy by reviewing this story and my other one which I just updated. Thanks to all that will review in the future!! The couples in this story are 009 and 003, 004 will be paired up with SOMEONE but who? Françoise's name is going to be shortened to Fran because it is faster to write and the only people who call her that are her parents, brothers, and the teachers.

Disclaimer: I do not and probably will not ever own Cyborg 009©. WAHHHH!! *Starts crying uncontrollably*

****

Key:

P.O.V = Point of View

"Why Me" Talking

' Why Me ' Thoughts

: : : : : Beginning, Scene Change, And Ending

Fran, Jet, Joe, Pynuma - Age 16

Chang - Age 17

Geronimo Jr. - Age 18

Mr. Heinrich - Age 30

Ivan - Age 11

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

Today was just not Fran's day. First she was woken up by her younger brother Ivan who poured a bucket of water on her, then because of that she was late to school.

After that, she was going to detention after school because of what Samantha's prank did to the teacher. One of her teacher had a surprise pop quiz which was like made for college students. 

When lunch was almost done someone had spilt their whole lunch on her shirt which was reeking of milk, soda, chips, strawberries, a sandwich, a half eaten banana, onion rings, fries, a milk shake, sweet sakura tea, and chocolate pudding. She forgot her spare clothes at home so she couldn't change so she was stuck wearing those clothes the whole day. 

When the horrifying detention was over, Fran was walking home grumbling and she wasn't looking where she was going and she went around a wrong turn right into an alley. When she finally looked up she didn't see anything familiar. 

All of a sudden a group of thugs come out of nowhere. She was surrounded by 5 ugly, shaggy, filthy looking men. The ugliest one lunged at her and pinned her to the ground. He started to take off her pants when a boy hidden by the shadows growled, "Let her go."

"Why should I boy?"

"This is why" All of a sudden the other four thugs were on the ground tied up, and were all unconscious. Then in a flash the thug was knocked out and pinned against the wall with a metal strip.

When the Fran looked for the person who saved her, she found him leaning against a wall with one foot on the wall. One eye was showing and the other one was covered with a unruly mahogany mane.

"T-Thanks… sir" Stuttered Fran. Usually in Tokyo nobody tried to interfere with rapes because they didn't want to get involved.

"Whatever. Next time try to watch where you're going. Cause I won't be here every time."

"What's your name? And why do you look like my age?"

"My name in none of your concern. And for a fact I am you age." And with that he disappeared.

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

At Fran's House:

"Françoise Bridgett Arnoul!! Where have you been? And why do you smell like rotten eggs? Never mind.. I don't want to know. Young lady you are in deep trouble if you don't answer me NOW"

"Sorry mom. I got detention for being late today and because Samantha's prank on Mr. Takyuishio. Then when I was coming home I almost got raped to put it bluntly." 

"Oh…I'm so sorry honey. And what did you mean by ALMOST raped?"

"Well, when the guy was getting ready to rape me this guy my age knocked them all out."

"Françoise!! You have to invite this man over. He saved you now invite him to dinner. That is the most respectful thing to do. The next time you see him, invite him to dinner and MAKE SURE HE ACCEPTS."

"Yes mother. I am going to take a bath and then I am going to head to bed. Is that alright?"

"Yes it is dear. Now just hurry along"

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

Fran's P.O.V.

' I wonder how he knew I was going to be raped. I mean I didn't even scream. Or anything. He's so mysterious. I wonder why he seems so familiar. Oh well, a boy is just a boy.'

Someone interrupted her thoughts when someone knocked on her door softly. "Come In"

In came both her brothers and what was surprising was they were shocked that their sister was almost raped.

"Hey sis" Chorused the duo.

"Hi Jean Paul, Hi Ivan"

"Are you okay? Did that thug hurt you? Did he get arrested? Who saved you?" Asked Ivan as he bombarded her with questions.

"WHOA.. Little bro. One at a time. Yes I am okay, and no the thug didn't hurt me except for my pride." The boys chuckled when she said her pride was hurt. "I don't know if he got arrested or not. I left quickly. And I don't know who saved me. He wouldn't tell me his name." Answered Fran with very little details as possible. She didn't want to think about her horrible day.

"He did say he was my age though. Which is hard to believe because I couldn't see him move around at all. He was like faster than the speed of light."

"REALLY?" 

"Really. But get this. When I was being saved by him I saw a boy in the sky flying around. There was like jets on his feet. He kinda looked like a boy from my school named Jet."

"Weird Françoise, weird."

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

SOOO!! 

Was it…

Good?

Bad? 

So-So?

Please review and tell me what you think!! 

Yours Truly,

Serene Faerie


	2. Chapter 2

Why Me?

HI!! Thanks to all of you for reviewing!! I hope you all review and tell me what you think!! I know that the first chapter was kind of confusing but it will clear up later in the story. I also will like it if you don't mind to tell me who your favorite and least favorite character is. I would really appreciate it!! Well, since you all know the key I am not, and I mean this, not going to write it out. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009 *sob* and I probably never will. (But it's on my Christmas Wish List and Birthday Wish List)

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : 

The Next Morning:

*YAWN* Fran opened her eyes and looked around her light pink room. She had posters of different anime and bands. She also had pictures of what she had drawn. Fran was a very talented girl in art. Her art was very famous among the district. She also is an honor student with A+ s across the chart. Every year she passed everybody in the tests and ended up first with out even trying. She also was involved with many different extracurricular activities. She was involved with cheerleading, kendo, student council, computer club, and many more. In kendo she was the best in the girls category. She is also the president of the school. And she was very popular with her friends. All the girls envied her and she stunned the boys. 

Well, enough about her. Let's get on with the story. Fran got up and headed toward her light blue and yellow bathroom. She took a short shower and went back to her room. Today she chose a light pink mini skirt with white blossoms swirling toward the bottom, a white sleeveless shirt with light pink blossoms swirling to the bottom, and light pink and white platform sneakers. She applied a sheer coat of light pink lip-gloss and grabbed her light blue bag (surprisingly not pink) with the words Angel on it and went down stairs. 

She met up with her parents and her two brothers who were eating breakfast. Her brother Ivan was eating a bowl of cereal, while Jean Paul, her older brother, was eating waffles while her parents were drinking a cup of coffee while reading the paper. She grabbed a granola bar on her way out when her mother asked her if she was up to going to school.

"Yes mother, I'm up to it. Plus I have a kendo practice and student council meeting today. I can't miss that!" 

"Well, okay honey. Have a good day, and don't forget to find that young man and invite him to dinner. You owe him since he saved you from those horrible, horrible thugs" Replied her mother. "Also Françoise, could you pick your brother up from school today? I have a meeting today that I cannot afford to miss.

"What about dad and Jean Paul?" inquired Fran.

"Your brother and your dad are teaching the new recruits today" answered her mother "and won't be home till the early hours of the morning"

"Oh. Okay. I got to go now. Bye mom!"

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

After School; Kendo Practice:

"Okay class, I'll be back in 5 minutes and I expect you to have 1,000 strokes done before I get back" Instructed Ms. Tayawa "And when I get back you better be done and start pairing up to start sparing. And when I also get back, I also don't want to see everybody trying to pair up with Françoise because I have paired her up with our new transfer student, Joe Shinamura."

When she left everybody began to whisper about the new student. "I wonder what he looks like."

" I hope he's cute. All the boy's here are under Fran's spell, unless she breaks it to them gently." "I know, she has like a power over them. She has brains, looks, and she's in every extracurricular activity." "Man, I wish I were here"

All the boys were grumbling because they already had enough competition trying to impress Fran but were failing miserably. One boy grumbled, "Man, I have a hard time trying to talk to her but with _him_, it's just going to be harder than before."

Françoise finished her 1,000 strokes and she sat down and waited for Ms. Tayawa to come back to the gym room. 

Suddenly, the doors opened…

TBC…

****

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Well? What did you think? I really need to know if it was a good story or it just plain sucked. (Sorry for such a inappropriate word '-'·)

Thank you all for reviewing and here is your thank you… 

Queen of Duels: Thank you for all of your support and I really appreciate your comment!! But please update REALLY soon!! J 

Sorrowful: I like your new name but I liked your other one too!! Your story is very good and I don't deserve those comments you said about me. L 

Wolfwood11: AAWW!! Thank You!! *Glomps you and hands you a box full of anime posters'-'·* Your SO NICE!!

Sweet Dark Angel 009: *Hides* Sessha doesn't deserve comments that she doesn't.K *Looks away with faraway look* But you sure do!! J 

Anime Queen1: Well, this is an AU so it doesn't mean I will base it off the original characters as you could see in the chapter above *Points Up* Thank you for ALL your support!! 

Robowan99: THANKS??!!

The Girl Monk: Okay!! ^_^ 

Goddess-Of-Da-Cheeseburgers: Thank you for the brownies!! Here you can have a limited edition Cyborg 009 doll!! ^_^

Dragoon Knight: I will continue!! Thank you!!

Battousai-Crazy64: Weird is just the beginning… Thanks for reviewing!! ^_^

CosmosAngel1: HMMM… Let me think… Well, in my fic he is 20!! Thanks for the compliments!! I hope you update soon!!

Well, thank you all again for updating!! Please review!!

Yours Truly,

Serene Faerie


End file.
